Finde das Glück
by Tamara Potter
Summary: Harry bekommt eine Familie und Geschwister... Doch Voldemort und Hogwarts existieren noch... Was werden wohl die Kinder von einem Rumtreiber in Hogwarts anstellen? Wie treiben sie Voldi in den Wahnsinn? Geht das überhaupt? Lest selbst!
1. Wieder Gefunden

Legende:

„…"Bla bla

/…/ denk denk

… meine wichtigen Kommentare…

**WIEDER GEFUNDEN**

Harry saß auf der Rückbank des Autos von seinem Onkel. Mal wieder hatten die Sommerferien begonnen und Harry fühlte sich jetzt schon einsam, obwohl er seine Freunde erst vor einer halben Stunde gesehen hatte. Er hasste die Sommerferien. Eigentlich sollte er sich auf die Sommerferien freuen wie jedes andere normale Kind, aber dies war nicht so.

Harry Potter war auch kein normales Kind, sondern ein Zauberer, der einen Fluch überlebte, den niemand sonst überlebt hatte. Damit bezwang er den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort, oder auch persöhnlich Lord Volltrottel genannt. /Der wieder da ist..., dachte Harry.

Plötzlich hing Harry in den Gurten. "Spinner einfach eine Vollbremsung zu machen! Wenn das Auto auch nur einen Kratzer hat, dann...", sagte Onkel Vernon wütend. Dieser löste den Gurt und stieg aus dem Auto. Ebenso stiegen zwei Gestalten aus dem vordern Auto. Harry beobachtete das gespannt. /Das haben sie mit Absicht gemacht! Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich geh lieber mal schauen. Die sind mir nicht ganz geheuer. Sie könnten glatt Todesser sein.../

Somit löste auch er den Gurt und ging hinaus. Onkel Vernon war schon ganz rot vor Wut angelaufen und wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzten, als einer der vermummten Gestalten einen Zauberstab zog.

Harry ging schnell vor Onkel Vernon und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. "Was wollt ihr?", fragte Harry. "Wir wollen dich abholen Harry!", sagte eine warme und freundliche Frauenstimme, die ihm äußerst bekannt vorkam. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Onkel Vernon anfing zu schreien.

"VERSCHWINDET! ICH WILL MIT SO EINEM PACK NICHTS ZU TUN HABEN! VERSCHWINDEN-" "Halt die Klappe!", zischte Harry, nun ebenfalls wütend zu ihm. "Warum wollte ihr mich abholen und wohin bringen?", fragte er nun. "Wir wollen dich endlich nach Hause holen!", sagte eine kräftige Männerstimme. "Komm mit uns!", sagte jetzt wieder die Frau Beide Stimmen kamen Harry sehr bekannt vor. /Wer könnte das sein, wer-/

Plötzlich wurde er leichenblass.

/Das kann nicht sein, nein, dass kann nicht sein.../ Er fing unbewusst an zu zittern. Er ließ auch den Zauberstab sinken, aber entschied sich wieder anders und hielt er ihn sofort wieder hoch. /Sie sind Tod! Sie sind Tod! Sie sind Tod, versuchte er sich einzureden.

"Wer seid ihr?" Die eine vermummte Gestalt, die er als Mann identifiziert hat, schaute zur Frau. Diese nickte nur kurz und schon kurz darauf hörte er ein 'Stupor' und dann surrte eine Schockzauber an Harrys Linkem Ohr vorbei und traf Onkel Vernon direkt in die Brust. Harry schaute hinter sich und sah einen geschockten Onkel am Boden liegen. Als Harry wieder zu den Vermummten sah, wurde er noch weißer, dass es aussah, als wäre er Tod.

/Das kann nicht sein… das… das ist bestimmt Vielsafttrank! Genau, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären/ Langsam kehrte die Farbe in Harrys Gesicht zurück, doch er sah immer noch unnormal weiß aus. Er schaute erst in die Augen von der vermummten Gestalt die wie seine Mutter Lily Potter aussah und dann in die Augen in die Augen seines angeblichen Vaters James Potter. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte Harry wie schon am Anfang.

James wurde langsam ungeduldig, doch seine Frau gab ihm nur einen Warnenden Blick und er beruhigte sich sofort. „Harry, wir wollen dich von meiner Schwester wegholen. Wir wollen dir nichts tun. Bitte Harry! Ich weiß wir haben viel zu lange gewartet, aber vertraue uns. Bitte!", redete Lily vorsichtig, aber eindringlich auf ihren Sohn ein. „Wir wollen, dass du mit uns lebst. Du wirst weiterhin nach Hogwarts gehen, aber deine Zukunft ist vorbestimmt! Du wirst sicher denken, dass wir Tod sind, aber das stimmt nicht. Nur keiner weiß, dass wir leben. Bitte glaube uns!", sprach nun James.

Harry wusste nicht, was er glauben konnte.

„Das kann nicht sein…..nein nein nein, dass kann nicht sein!", murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin, aber James und Lily konnten es deutlich hören. Er senkte den Kopf. James wollte einen Schritt auf Harry zugehen, dieser jedoch merkte das und schaute wieder hoch und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf James. /Nein, dass ist niemals mein Vater. Wie konnte ich so blöd sein und nur einen Moment daran zweifeln. Sie sind beide Tod! Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Ein Fehler und ich könnte bei Voldemort persöhnlich landen. Nein danke, von dem Volltrottel habe ich genug/

Langsam stieg Hass in Harry hoch. Ja, er hasste Voldemort aus ganzem Herzen. Aber eine kleine Stimme sagte Harry, dass das wirklich seine Eltern sind und diese Stimme hatte eigentlich immer Recht. „Wieso soll ich euch glauben? Ihr könntet ebenso Todesser sein!", fragte Harry leise nach. Harry wusste, dass Voldemort nie unvorbereitet kommen würde und wenn sie sagen, dass sie es nicht können, dann ist er sich sicher, dass es seine Eltern sind.

James schaute verwirrt zu seiner Frau. Gut, sie hatten mit dieser Frage gerechnet, aber sie wussten keine Antwort darauf. Was sollten sie nun tun? Was würde passieren, wenn sie die Falsche antwort gaben?

Sie schauten unsicher zu Harry. Dieser schaute sie gespannt an. „Ich warte!", sagte Harry selbstbewusster, als er in Wirklichkeit war. In Wirklichkeit kämpfte er innerlich mit sich. Er wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte. Er erwartete ihre Entscheidung.

/Obwohl, würde sich Voldemort denn so eine Mühe geben um mich zu bekommen, nachdem ich ihm dieses Jahr wieder ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte? Und dieser Plan war erstens zu riskant, da ich ja einfach nicht dran glauben würde und zweitens, warum sollte es Voldemort auf diesem Wege versuchen? Gut, er ist ein Durchgeknallter Irrer, aber trotzdem…/ Harry vertieft sich immer weiter in seinen Gedanken, sodass er nicht mitbekam, wie seine Eltern leise darüber diskutierten, was sie sagen sollten. Währendessen kam Harry mit seinen Gedanken bei Sirius an.

/Ach Sirius! Ich könnte dich jetzt so gut gebrauchen…/ "Wo bist du bloß Sirius!" Harry seufzte. Ohne es zu Merken, hatte Harry die letzten mal wieder laut ausgesprochen. "Lebt Sirius?", fragte James leise und stotternd. Mit diesen Worten wurde Harry aus dem Gedanken gerissen. Harry schaute verwirrt zu seinem Vater. /Mist, dieses verfluchte laute Denken. Das muss- Moment mal, wieso wissen sie nicht, dass Sirius lebt? Jeder weiß es! Aber das kann nur heißen das…/

Harry begann zu lächeln, als er darüber nachdachte. Dieser schaute auf den Boden. "Ja, er vermisst euch, genauso wie ich!", sagte er immer noch lächelnd. Plötzlich spürte er eine innige Umarmung. Lily war zu ihrem Sohn gelaufen und hielt ihn fest, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder hergeben. Harry hatte bis jetzt versucht, die Tränen zurückzutreiben, aber nun ließ er ihnen Freien Lauf. Jetzt wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, wie sehr er seine Eltern vermisst hatte.

Er hatte sich nach der Wärme seiner Mutter gesehnt, als er damals bei den Dursleys unter der Treppe nachts schlafen musste. Er hatte sich nach der Umarmung einer seiner Eltern gesehnt, wenn er mal hingefallen war. Ja, er liebte seine Eltern mehr als alles andere der Welt. Er klammerte sich regelrecht an seiner Mutter fest, da er Angst hatte, dass er jeden Moment aufwachen könnte und alles nur ein Traum gewesen sein könnte.

"Wo wart ihr all die Jahre? Warum seid ihr weggegangen? Warum?", fragte Harry. Er konnte nicht mehr. Alles was er in den Jahren erlebt hatte, was er in sich hineingefressen hatte, kam hervor. Er spürte, wie zwei warme Arme ihn nun auch noch von hinten umarmten.

Plötzlich zogen sich James und Lily die Kapuzen über, aber lösten dabei die Umarmung nicht. "Jemand ist in der Nähe. Niemand darf erfahren, dass wir leben, noch nicht!", flüsterte James Harry auf seinen fragenden Blick hin ins Ohr. Nun aber lösten Lily und James die Umarmung doch. Harry Fand das schade. Seine Tränen waren schon getrocknet.

"Ich glaube, dass wir mal langsam los sollten, denn es wird schon dunkel. Harry, hast du einen Besen?", fragte James seinen Sohn. Dieser schaute ihn entgeistert an. "Nein Dad, ich fliege auf einem Wischmopp!", sagte er sarkastisch. Daraufhin musste Lily bei dem entsetzten Gesicht James' lachen. Harry ging zu dem Wagen von Onkel Vernon, öffnete den Kofferraum, nahm seinen Koffer heraus und stellte ihn auf die Straße. Er öffnete ihn. Er kramte darin rum, wobei der Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer fiel. James entdeckte ihn.

"Du hast ihn also erhalten?", fragte ihn James. "Was?", kam es nur von Harry, der nichts bemerkt hatte. "Du hast meinen alten Tarnumhang bekommen?", sagte James. Nun entdeckte auch Harry den Umhang, der aus seinen Koffer gefallen war. "Oh, ja, hab ich!", antworte Harry endlich. Er hob ihn auf und faltete ihn sorgsam zusammen. Er legte ihn in seinen Koffer und suchte weiter. Kurz darauf fand er in den endlosen tiefen seines Koffers Magisch vergrößert natürlich... seinen Besen.

"Endlich...", seufzte er, denn seine Geduld war nicht die beste. Er verstaute alles, was bei seiner Besen-Such-Aktion rausgefallen war wieder in den Koffer. Als er damit fertig war, schloss er den Koffer. Gerade wollte er was zu seinen Eltern sagen, als Hedwig angeflogen kam. Hedwig landete auf Harrys Schulter. Er hatte Hedwig gesagt, dass sie von Hogwarts zu den Dursleys fliegen sollte, da sich Onkel Vernon immer so aufregt, wenn Hedwig im Auto ist.

Doch Hedwig hatte einen Brief am Bein. "Hast du mir was mitgebracht?", fragte Harry die Schneeeule. Diese kniff ihm zutraulich ins Ohr und schuhute leise. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und betrachtete ihn. Er schaute auf die Rückseite des Briefes. "Was habe ich schon wieder ausgefressen?", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, doch James und Lily verstanden es laut und deutlich. Harry öffnete währenddessen den Brief. Er entfaltete ihn und begann zu lesen. Seine Eltern beobachteten ihn argwöhnisch. Nachdem er geendet hatte, schaute er verdutzt auf das Blatt.

"Was ist denn, Schatz?", fragte Lily nun ihren Sohn. "Später!", sagte er nur. "Ich habe meinen Besen und weiter?", fragte er und hob seinen Feuerblitz vom Boden auf, welchen er dorthin gelegt hatte, als Hedwig kam. "Wir fliegen.", sagte James. /Wie logisch..., dachte Harry und verdrehte leicht mit den Augen, was die beiden jedoch nicht mitbekamen. James zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ damit das Auto verschwinden. Dann zog er aus seinem Umhang etwas und vergrößerte es.

Es stellte sich als zwei Besen heraus. Er gab einen Lily, die sich auch schon gleich aufsetzte. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker schrumpfte er Harry's Koffer und steckte ihn in seinen Umhang. Harry schwang sich währenddessen auf seinen Feuerblitz und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Er fühlte sich frei. Frei von Lord Volltrottel, frei von allen Sorgen und Problemen. James und Lily kamen nun auch in die Luft, wobei Lily nicht ganz so sicher auf dem Besen saß. James winkte mit der Hand, was hieß, es solle ihm Folgen.


	2. Avalon

So, nach langem hin und her kommt nun endlich das nächste Kapi. Hoffentlich kommen nun auch ein paar Kommis, auch wenn nichts nettes drinne steht.

Legende:

„…"Bla bla

/…/ denk denk

… meine ´wichtigen Kommentare…

**AVALON**

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange die schon flogen. Allmählich wurde ihm kalt. /Es kann nicht mehr sehr lange dauern. Hoffe ich mal…/ Sie flogen noch eine ganze weile. Harry hing die ganze Zeit seinen Gedanken hinterher. Es wurde langsam dunkel am Himmel und Harry dachte nach, was vorhin alles passiert war…

Währendessen bei den Dursleys

Der Schockzauber, den James Potter auf Vernon Dursley gelegt hatte, ließ nach. Es wurde bereits dunkel, als er wach wurde. Er setzte sich hin, und rieb sich den schmerzenden Rücken, da Asphalt nicht gerade weich ist.

„Dieser abnormale Bengel. Na warte bis ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann Prügel ich dir deine Abnormalität raus. Und dann wirst du schuften, oh ja.", grummelte Vernon Dursley vor sich hin und stand dabei auch und stieg ins Auto. Er hatte ja schon genügen Zeit verschwendet.

Nach einer Weile, fuhr er endlich die Auffahrt des Ligusterwegs 4 hoch. Immer noch wütend steig er aus dem Auto und ging zur Haustür. Immer noch vor Zorn rot, betrat er das Haus der Dursleys und erzählte natürlich Petunia alles brühwarm. Petunia war entsetzt.

Nicht weil ihr Neffe entführt worden war, sondern weil ihr Gatte verzaubert wurde und mit dreckigen Klamotten nach Hause kam unsere geliebte Petunia. Sie schob Vernon Richtung Bad mit den Worten, dass er sich ausgiebig duschen sollte.

wieder zurück

Harry nervte allmählich die Fliegerei. Nicht das Harry nicht gerne folg, nur erstens wurde ihm kalt und zweitens musste er langsam fliegen, wegen seiner Mutter. Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. /Genauso wie Hermine… Was mache ich eigentlich mit meinen Freunden? Wie lange werde ich wegbleiben? Werde ich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen/

Plötzlich wurde Harry schwindelig. Er klammerte sich etwas mehr an seinen Besen und schloss kurz die Augen. /WAS ist jetzt schon wieder los/ Harry machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken, bis ihm wieder schwindelig wurde. Er versuchte das Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken, doch er schaffte es nicht.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Er sah kleine schwarze Punkt vor den Augen. Er klammerte sich instinktiv an seinen Besen fest. Er konnte sich nicht mehr lange halten und fiel vom Besen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen…

Harry kam langsam wieder zu sich. /Sicherlich war alles nur ein schöner Traum und gleich höre ich Tante Petunia nach mir rufen, dass ich das Frühstück machen solle./ Plötzlich hörte Harry Stimmen. Er verstand nicht, worüber sie redeten. Harry tastete um sich. /Hmmm, ich liege in einem weichem Bett. Wo bin ich hier/ Er war einfach nur müde. Jedes Köperteil tat ihm weh.

Er wollte am liebsten schlafen, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Langsam wurden die Stimmen deutlicher. Er hörte, wie sich ein Mann und eine Frau sich über etwas unterhielten. Langsam fing sein Gehirn an zu arbeiten und er verstand auch, worüber sie sich unterhielten. „Wenn ich ihn erwische, bringe ich ihn UM!" /Oh, da ist jemand sauer, dachte sich Harry.

„Beruhige dich Schatz, ist ja alles noch mal gut gegangen, auch wenn ich ihn auch am liebsten umbringen könnte, aber er hat sicherlich einen guten Grund das zu tun und nun sei etwas leiser, sonst weckst du Harry.", sprach eine Männerstimme. „Schon zu spät.", grummelte Harry verschlafen und setzte sich auf. Lily kam sofort angestürmt und umarmte ihn. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, setzte seine Brille auf und gähnte ausgiebig.

"Deine Mutter und ich flogen ein Stück hinter dir, als du plötzlich bewusstlos vom Besen gefallen bist. Ich flog dir hinterher und fing dich auf. Deine Mutter hat deinen Besen genommen und wir sind weitergeflogen, bis wir hier waren. Dann haben wir gewartet, bis du wieder zu dir kamst. Und das war vor drei Tagen!"

„Kein Wunder, wenn man einem Kind einen so mächtigen Magieblocker einsetzt!", sagte Lily. „Magieblocker?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Magieblocker blocken nach den Namen nach die Magie eines Mensches.", sagte James. „Ach ne…!", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch. James überging diese Bemerkung einfach. „Aber sie kann auch das Erscheinungsbild verändern.", schloss James altklug. "Aha. Und ich soll einen Blocker tragen? Und woher soll ich diesen haben?"

James und Lily schauten sich an. "Wir haben die magische Spur überprüft...", sagte Lily. Auf Harrys verwirrten Blick fügte sich hinzu: "Jeder Zauberer hat eine magische Spur. Sie ist bei jedem Unterschiedlich. Man kann durch sie sozusagen die 'Handschrift' von dem Sprecher des Zauberers überprüfen und zurückführen..." Lily wurde unsicher. "Nun ja, wir haben rausgefunden, dass Dumbledore dir-"

"WAS?", schrie Harry los. Oh ja, er war sauer//Wie kann nur dieser ignorante, idiotische Leiter des Rupfhühnchens so etwas wagen/ Harry steigerte sich immer mehr in seinen Zorn hinein, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sich der Raum mit Magie anfüllte. James und Lily waren erschrocken, da sie nicht erwartet hatten, dass er so wütend werden würde. Lily ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Harry versteifte sich kurz, entspannte sich dann aber und genoss es. Die Magie nahm wieder ab und James seufzte. Lily kraulte ihm im Nacken, sodass er schon nah kurzer Zeit zu schnurren anfing und leicht döste. Seine Eltern schauten ihn ein wenig verblüfft an, bevor sie anfingen zu grinsen. Da war wohl jemand müde. „Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Harry, der wieder aufgewacht war, als die Streicheleinheiten aussetzten.

„Auf Avalon!", sagte Lily. Harry brummte etwas, schloss die Augen und wollte schlafen. Lily ging zu ihrem Mann und schaute auf Harry hinab, der sich auf die Seite drehte und wollte wieder einschlafen.

Plötzlich wurde dir Tür aufgerissen und drei Personen stürmten herein, sahen sich um und als sie die Person auf dem Bett entdeckt hatten, stützten sie sich auch aufs Bett. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei sprang Harry auf und fiel sogleich aus dem Bett. /Autsch, dachte sich Harry. Den Hintern reibend stand er auf und blickte in drei Gesichter, die ihn musterten.

Lily und James konnten sich im Hintergrund grad noch zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen. Sah das bild aber auch zu komisch aus. Nun musterte auch Harry die drei Personen. Alle hatten schwarzes Haar und grüne Augen. Sie hatten auch ähnliche Gesichtskonturen. Es waren ein Junge und zwei Mädchen. Dann schauten Harry und die drei anderen synchron zu Lily und James. Diese grinsten sie an.

Nächste Kapi fertig.


	3. Wahrheit

So, wieder ein neues Kapi!

Viel Spass!!!

Legende:

„…"Bla bla

//…// denk denk

… meine ´wichtigen Kommentare…

WAHRHEIT

Dann schauten Harry und die drei anderen synchron zu Lily und James. Diese grinsten sie an….

„Haben wir vergessen etwas zu erzählen??", fragte James ganz unschuldig und sah seine Frau fragend an. „Nicht das ich wüsste Schatz!", erwiderte Lily. Darauf ernteten sie vier tödliche Blicke, was sie jedoch nur kichern ließ.

Harry wandte den Blick dann doch von seinen Eltern und sah zu den anderen dreien. Diese sahen ihn nun ebenfalls an und musterten ihn weiterhin. Sie sahen ihm ähnlich, doch sah er etwas anders aus. Er hatte nicht so feine Gesichtszüge. Auch hatte er nicht so eine gute Figur. Während Harry die anderen musterte, viel ihm etwas auf…

Sie hatten SPITZE Ohren!

Vor Schreck viel Harry gleich wieder aus dem Bett, was die anderen kichern ließ. Völlig verdattert schaute Harry auf und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Während Harry sein Gedächtnis durchsuchte, rappelte er sich ein zweites Mal auf und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Entgegen aller Meinung war Harry nicht so blöd, wie man dachte. In manch schlaflosen Nächten hatte er schon viele Bücher gelesen.

//Elfen konnten sie nicht sein. Die waren klein und hatten Flügel… ich hatte was gelesen, doch ich weiß es nicht mehr… hmm… irgendetwas mit E … hmmm… menno… El… ELBEN! Die sind doch die hochmagischen Wesen, die sich selten Menschen zeigen, Sie sind sehr Naturverbunden und sind meistens etwas Kindisch, da sie mehrere tausend Jahr Leben.//, dachte Harry.

Harry war sprachlos und starrte die drei anderen regelrecht an und bekam den Mund nicht zu. Die Drei Jugendlichen kicherten erst, sahen aber dann ernst zu den Erwachsenen. Diese seufzten. „Wie wollten es ihm gerade erzählen, doch dann seit ihr reingeplatzt.", schmollte James. Die drei Überraschungsgäste seufzten und schauten dann ernst zu Harry. „Also…", begann der Einzige Junge zu sprechen, „Ich heiße Andrew, aber alle nennen mich Andy. Das ist Amelia, doch wir nennen Lia. Die letzte ist Anastasia. Wir rufen sie Ana. Und du bist unser Bruder!"

Harry fiel der Mund, wenn es noch möglich war, noch weiter auf und seine Augen würden, wenn dies auch möglich wäre, aus den Höhlen fallen. Doch zu Harrys Glück waren sie festgewachsen. //Moment,…//, setzte Harrys denken nach einer Ewigkeit des Starrens ein//wenn sie meine Geschwister sind, müssten erstens meine Eltern auch Elben sein und … OH MEIN GOTT!!! ICH AUCH!!!//

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Von einer Sekunde auf der anderen wurde sein Leben komplett umgestellt. Seine Eltern tauchten auf und nahmen ihn mit. Dann erfuhr er, dass Dumbledore ihm eine Blockade eingepflanzt hatte und nun hatte er auch noch Geschwister!

Lily schien ihm seine Ratlosigkeit zu merkten. „So, und jetzt alle man RAUS!", sagte sie und warf James, Andy, Lia und Ana mit hohem Bogen aus dem Zimmer und schloss hinter den Vieren die Tür.

Lily seufzte und sah zu ihrem Sohn. Dieser schien in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm auf Bett. Sie sah in seine Augen, die einen sie zwar anscheuten, doch durch sie hindurch sahen. Sie nahm Harry vorsichtig in den Arm, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er spürte, wie er in den Arm genommen wurde. Erst verspannte er sich leicht, doch als er merkte, wie liebevoll Hände ihm über den Rücken strichen, tat er etwas, was er sehr selten tat – er weinte.

Lily flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, wie ‚Du bist nicht mehr alleine' oder ‚Wir sind immer für dich da'. Er dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich Harry wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Nachdem sich Harry beruhigt hatte, begann Lily ruhig zu erzählen.

„Weißt du Harry, ich bin gar keine Muggelgeborene, aber auch keine Hexe… Wie du bemerkt hast, sind deine Geschwister Elben. Wie ich und dein Dad auch… So bist du auch ein Elb… Nun, da ich ein Elbin bin, können die Evans und Petunia nicht mit mir verwandt sein… nun, ich glaub ich fange ganz am Anfang an…

Ich wuchs bei den Evans auf. Sie behandelten mich wie ihr eigenes Kind. Ich wuchs mit Petunia zusammen auf. Wir waren super Freundinnen und haben uns super verstanden. Bis der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Sie war sauer das ich dorthin konnte und sie nicht mit. Sie ging zwar auf eine gute Schule, doch wollte sie bei mir bleiben. Nach einer Weile hat sie es eingesehen, dass sie nicht mit konnte. Als unsere Eltern mich etwas bevorzugten, da ich ja zaubern konnte, war sie wütend auf mich und wir fingen an uns zu Streiten…

Ich ging dann nach Hogwarts und traf dort deinen Vater. Gott hat er mich damals genervt. Er wollte immer, dass ich mit ihm ausgehe, doch mir gefiel seine Arroganz nicht. Nunja, irgendwann habe ich ihm in unserem siebten Schuljahr eine Chance gegeben. Wir sind zusammen nach Hogsmead gegangen. Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß. Oben, bei der Heulenden Hütte, haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst. Hmmm… seine Lippen… Nunja, als wir dann den Kuss beendeten, sagte er zu mir direkt: 'Lily, du bist eine Elbin' So was von ungehobelt….

Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich aus allen Wolken gefahren bin. Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Ich brauchte einige Minuten um diese Information zu verarbeiten. Nun ja, nachdem ich verstanden habe, was er mir dort erzählt hat, sagte ich ihm, dass er völlig durchgeknallt ist. Darauf schloss er seine Augen und plötzlich hatte er spitze Ohren. Ich glaub, ich war noch nie so oft hintereinander sprachlos.

James schnappte mich an der Hand und schon waren wir an einem anderen Ort. Weißt du, dein Vater hat mich hierher 'entführt'. Dein Vater brachte mich zu seinen Eltern. Weißt du, der Name Potter ist eigentlich ein Deckname. Deine Großeltern nutzen ihn um unerkannt zu bleiben. Jedenfalls nahmen mir deine Großeltern eine Blockade von mir und sagten mir, wer meine wahren Eltern sind. Ich wurde, als ich noch ein kleines Baby war, von meinen Eltern entführt und bin über viele Umwege zu den Evans gekommen.

Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, was sie mir da erzählten, doch nach meinem Aussehen konnte es nur stimmen. Sie brachten mich zu meinen Eltern. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh sie waren, mich wieder zu sehen. Ich freute mich auch sie zu sehen, denn ich fühlte, dass sie meine Eltern waren, wie du auch vorhin, oder?"

Nach einer langen Zeit, unterbrach Lily ihren Erzählfluss und schaute zu ihrem Sohn, der sich immer noch in ihre Umarmung kuschelte. Dieser nickte sacht. Er versuchte die ganzen Informationen, die er erhalten hatte zu verarbeiten. Nachdem sich Harry gefasst hatte, fragte er: „Weiß Dumbledore davon?"

„Nein, Dumbledore weiß nichts davon da die Elben lieber unter sich bleiben… Und es hat noch einen anderen Grund… Nunja, wie soll ich sagen… Deine Großeltern, beiderseits, sind die Herrscher zweier Länder gewesen. Ich bin daher eine Hochelbin und dein Vater ein Dunkelelb. Hochelben leben gerne in Wälder und sind sehr mit der Natur verbunden. Dunkelelben sind dagegen leben gerne an schattigen Orten. Nun ja, doch deine Großeltern sind nicht irgendwer… Sie sind die vier Gründer Hogwarts. Ich bin die Tochter von Salazar Slytherin und Helga Huffelpuff."

Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an…


End file.
